DESCENSO AL ABISMO
by Sofhi
Summary: Hay oscuridad en el mundo y la idea de destrucción y de muerte se expande en tu interior, pero no puedes rendirte a la desesperación. Todos tenemos la fuerza para realizar nuestros sueños y cambiar la oscuridad que todo lo destruye por luz y esperanza ¿Lo recuerdas? Taito, Taiora, Sorato,TAIORATO,Takari,Mishiro,Mimato (temas fuertes y violencia explícita se recomienda discreción).
1. Premonición

**Los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a TOEI ANIMATION y a sus respectivos autores. Está historia es sin ánimo de lucro su único fin es el entretenimiento.**

Pongo empeño en la ortografía y en la puntuación. Pero la falta de práctica en habilidades narrativas a veces me juega una mala pasada. Por favor, si encuentran algún error díganmelo lo corregiré tan pronto como me sea posible.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Esta historia tocará temas fuertes y violencia explícita. Habrá YAOI, Rape, Lime, muerte de un personaje, BDSM y conductas inapropiadas.

Pareja principal: No hay tal cosa Taiorato en todos los deliciosos sentidos de la palabra (incluyendo ya saben que cosa)

Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _DESCENSO AL ABISMO_**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Premonición**

 **.**

 **.**

Taichi está en tensión, acostado, con los oídos atentos al menor rumor. Esa noche es diferente de todas las demás. Los tenues ruidos del viento en la vegetación y en la fogata casi resultan sospechosos, siniestros. Acostado a su lado, respirando profundamente Yamato duerme. Taichi quiere acercarse a él y despertarlo, pero duda. Entonces una voz masculina y grave murmura una amenaza inteligible.

Taichi percibe el peligro. Les han tendido una emboscada. Se levanta con brusquedad gritando a Yamato. Nada ocurre. Yamato sigue dormido, como si no hubiera poder en la tierra capaz de despertarlo. Una enorme ola negra cae sobre ellos en un estruendo ensordecedor. Antes de que Taichi pueda comprenderlo un resplandor dorado lo eleva por los aires, mientras Yamato aún durmiente se hunde en las profundidades del mar oscuro.

Taichi lanzó un grito.

— Tai, ¿estás bien? —Hikari luce alarmada, mientras se acerca para tomarle la mano con delicadeza.

Taichi parpadeo un par de veces antes de despertar. Reconoce su habitación, con su hermana a su lado y su mamá mirándolo preocupada desde el umbral de la puerta. Largas gotas de sudor recorren su cuerpo. Suspiró alejándose de su pesadilla y se incorporó en su cama librándose con suavidad del agarre de Hikari.

— Sí. Sólo fue un sueño.

Mintió y Hikari lo supo, pero fingió no darse cuenta. Hizo un gesto tranquilizador a su mamá. Y se incorporó saliendo de la habitación.

— Esta bien —dijo al marcharse—. Date prisa, ya casi está listo el desayuno.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era rarísimo, faltaba casi una semana para que iniciaran los exámenes finales y según las cuentas de Sora ese era el tercer día consecutivo que Yamato faltaba a la escuela.

Los motivos eran desconocidos. Además Yamato no estaba en casa.

Sora había ido a buscarlo el primer día, después de clases. Tocó la puerta con insistencia varios minutos sin obtener respuesta. Lo llamó muchas veces al móvil, todas sus llamadas se fueron al buzón de mensajes. Al final, optó por enviarle un mail. Luego de veinte llamadas perdidas y cinco correos electrónicos, a las 11:30 pm Yamato dio señales de vida a través de un escueto mail de dos líneas: "Estoy resfriado, tal vez mañana tampoco vaya a clase".

Sora siempre fue una chica insistente, así que al segundo día madrugó a la casa de Yamato para dejarle algunas medicinas y comprobar cómo seguía el rubio. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el señor Ishida le abrió la puerta para explicarle que Yamato había salido a la preparatoria más temprano de lo usual porque necesitaba entregar un libro en la biblioteca. No, no estaba resfriado. Sí, ayer también había salido de casa temprano.

En la biblioteca no había rastro de Yamato, ni en su clase, ni en otro lugar de la escuela.

Taichi contagiado por la preocupación de Sora también intentó comunicarse con su amigo sin resultados.

— Un simple resfriado no justifica tres días de ausencia. Además Yamato no suele fallar a clases y Takeru tampoco sabe nada de su hermano —Sora lo miró preocupada—, ¿dónde se pudo haber metido?

—Ni idea.

— Parece que no te importa. ¿Por qué estás enojado con Yamato?

El inesperado reproche de Sora sorprendió a Taichi.

— Eso no es cierto, es que… — Taichi se detuvo. Tras mirar la cara enojada de su amiga, supo que cualquier intento de mentirle sería inútil.

Sora suspiró, mientras abría el almuerzo y se lo extendía a Taichi.

— Me preocupa Yamato, hasta tuve una pesadilla con él y contigo está mañana. Fue extraño —se detuvo pensativa—. Estaban en el digimundo, dormían, yo no estaba con ustedes pero podía verlos.

Taichi dio un respingo y se atoró con el arroz que comía.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo también tuve un sueño extraño —se detuvo pensativo y se metió otro bocado de comida a la boca—, mejor sígueme contando.

—No recuerdo muy bien— Sora bajo la mirada concentrándose —. Tú y Yamato dormían al lado de una fogata, pero una sombra oscura los empezaba a rodear. Yo gritaba fuerte para que despertarán. Sólo tú me escuchabas. Yamato seguía durmiendo. Entonces…esa cosa… la oscuridad los devoraba. Yo corría hacía ustedes pero sólo lograba sujetarte a ti, mientras Yamato caía en ese lugar.

Sora se detuvo al sentir de nuevo como se le erizaba la nuca.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero… me desperté esta mañana aterrada, con la imagen de Yamato desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

Taichi dejo de comer, sintiendo fuertes nauseas de repente.

— El lugar dónde caía Yamato era el mar oscuro —Sora pasó saliva antes de continuar—. Lo sé porque se parecía mucho a lo que Hikari y Takeru nos describieron hace tiempo.

El tazón de arroz de Taichi cayó al piso.

—¿Tai?

La inusual palidez en el rostro de Taichi, asustó a Sora.

— ¡Hola Chicos!

Taichi se sobresaltó con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de saltar de la silla y Sora soltó un grito.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Mimi los miró con incredulidad sin entender qué los había asustado, mientras los otros estudiantes soltaban risitas y cuchicheos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taichi salió de la escuela sin despedirse de nadie, caminó unos metros, cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Le preocupaban muchas cosas, los exámenes, la imposibilidad de abrir la puerta al Digimundo, su pesadilla con Yamato… ¡Sora había tenido el mismo sueño! Eso no podía ser fortuito. Pero prefirió no decir nada, seguro no le habría creído.

— Tai, ¡Tai! ¡Espera! —Taichi miró a una jadeante Sora que se detuvo a su lado—, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

Veinte minutos después, sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa mientras esperaba que Sora regresará con los cafés. Taichi maldijo por enésima vez su incapacidad de negarse a cualquier petición de la pelirroja.

— Aquí tienes —Sora le extendió la taza sin mirarlo mientras se sentaba.

—Gracias.

—Recibí una llamada de Yamato poco antes de que salieras del salón sin despedirte… dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas y que todo estaba bien —. Sora se detuvo, armándose de valor para mirar a Taichi a los ojos.

— Te quiero —dijo Taichi de repente.

En ese instante fugaz Sora tuvo la certeza de que había vivido ese momento antes. Se conmovió, ella le había dedicado esas mismas palabras a Yamato y ahora al escucharlas en los labios de Taichi su pecho volvía a llenarse del mismo sentimiento intenso y cálido que hacía brillar su emblema.

— Pero, tú sólo lo quieres a él y él no es capaz de entenderlo.

 _El mismo sentimiento, frente a una persona distinta._

Taichi se levantó y apenas alcanzó hacer el ademán de marcharse antes de que en un acto reflejo y veloz Sora rodeara la mesa, y se abalanzara sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

— No es cierto —, la voz de Sora se había convertido en un tenue susurro—. No lo es.

Sora empezó a llorar y Taichi correspondió a su abrazo un momento. La separó con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

Pese a las lágrimas no había tristeza allí, sólo resignación y dulzura. Taichi se sintió confuso.

—Lo siento —fue interrumpido por el toque firme de los labios de Sora sobre su boca —.

El beso se detuvo luego del grito de indecentes de una mujer de mediana edad, que comía un postre con un niño pequeño en la mesa del lado. Los clientes y el personal de la cafetería los miraban con reproche y algunos murmuraban por lo bajo. Abandonaron el lugar casi de inmediato pese a que ninguno de los dos se sintió avergonzado. Caminaron casi dos cuadras antes de que Taichi notara que iban de la mano, entonces paró. Sora lo miró sin soltarlo y suspiró.

—Quiero a Yamato.

El corazón de Taichi se detuvo.

—…pero también te quiero a ti.

Taichi sintió que su corazón latía de forma extraña.

No entendía.

 _No estaba seguro de querer entender_.

Acompañó a Sora unos minutos más, luego se despidieron en silencio con un beso pequeño y rápido. Taichi se sentía inseguro, confundido y algo estúpido. Sin embargo, una sonrisa tonta e imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios y continuó en su cara hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Gracias por leer.

En promedio procuraré actualizar una vez o dos veces por semana.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos


	2. Vigilia

**Los personajes de Digimon le pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y TOEI ANIMATION. Está historia es sin ánimo de lucro su único fin es el entretenimiento.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Perdón, perdón, perdón tardé demasiado tiempo en actualizar…debería tener una excusa pero. No sé qué decir. De verdad lo lamento.

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:** Por si quedan dudas la historia se desarrolla en el mismo tiempo que Digimon Tri los chicos en la preparatoria y sin acceso al Digimundo pero con acontecimientos distintos.

 **Advertencias del capítulo**

* Lime

* Dub- con

* Angst

*OC Masculino

*Escenas de sexo y violencia moderadas

Se recomienda discreción.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **DESCENSO AL ABISMO**_

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Vigilia**

* * *

.

Nueve semanas atrás, para alegría de Mimi Tachikawa, los compromisos laborales de su padre habían ocasionado que su pequeña familia volviera a radicarse en Obaiba.

Iniciaba un nuevo año escolar en la misma preparatoria que sus viejos amigos y aunque muchas cosas cambiaron durante el tiempo en que estuvo ausente, Mimi se sentía satisfecha. A veces extrañaba a Michael y a sus amigos de norteamérica pero tener a su lado a Sora y a los demás digielegidos era reconfortante. Quizás por eso estaba allí sentada frente a la computadora intentando acabar con su insomnio viendo fotografías de su fiesta de bienvenida.

Clic. Clic. Clic. Mimi se detuvo en una imagen: feliz, luciendo un maravilloso vestido rosa, sonreía rodeada de sus amigos. Era la única chica en esa foto. Rodeaba con sus brazos a Taichi y a Koushiro, y en los extremos Joe y Yamato dedicaban una sonrisa sutil a la cámara. Su mirada estudió con cuidado los rostros de sus amigos. Empezó por la izquierda y sonrió enternecida con la tímida sonrisa de Joe. Era un hecho que a Joe no le gustaban mucho las reuniones pero había aceptado por ella y Mimi se lo agradecía muchísimo. El amable Joe siempre cuidó de ella en los momentos en los que se sentía demasiado vulnerable o abatida para luchar, aguantó con estoicismo sus berrinches de niña consentida y nunca se quejó. Imposible no quererlo y Mimi lo quería un montón, de los chicos Joe era el más cercano para ella.

En realidad los quería a todos, o por lo menos eso pensó al fijar su atención de nuevo en la fotografía y contemplar la imagen de Taichi, respondiendo a su abrazo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Le gustaba estar cerca de él desde siempre, su entusiasmo y alegría eran muy contagiosos, aunque últimamente Taichi estaba más silencioso y serio de lo usual. Ese día en su fiesta, Mimi lo notó de inmediato, así que intuyendo el motivo le quitó importancia al asunto y se dedicó hacer bromas tontas hasta sacarle una sonrisa.

Pensando en eso, la atención de Mimi regresó a la foto y se quedó largo rato mirando con atención la expresión de Yamato. Era guapísimo, no cabía duda. De hecho, era común que la gente se volteara para verlo mejor cuando pasaba, lucía como un extranjero y parecía un actor de cine o un modelo. El único motivo por el que Mimi se reprimía a sí misma para no coquetearle, era Sora.

Cuando eran pequeños y estaban en la primaria, para Mimi, Yamato era el niño de los ojos tristes. Nunca pudo hablarle mucho porque estaban en clases distintas y pensó que el campamento de verano sería una buena oportunidad para intentarlo. Sin embargo, ya en el campamento y estando en el Digimundo, Mimi concluyó después de unos minutos de interacción insignificante, que Yamato ya no le interesaba -aunque fuese un niño lindo de ojos tristes-. No podía hacerse a la idea de que un chico la tratara de forma tan fría y no hiciera ni un solo comentario para halagarla o tratarla de forma especial. En realidad, ninguno de los chicos fue especialmente galante al tratar con ella, pero el hecho de que Yamato sólo parecía interesado en cuidar a su hermanito, pasear con Gabumon y pelear con Taichi, le hirió el ego y así, en tiempo record, Yamato pasó de ser un tímido y lindo niño de ojos tristes o ser el niño pedante que era incapaz de tratar amablemente a una chica y por tanto indigno de la atención de Mimi.

Sus recuerdos la avergonzaron un poco y le causaron un pequeño ataque de risa. Mimi reconoció que a los diez años su actitud egoísta dejaba mucho que desear. Pero eso nunca fue un problema porque a pesar de todo, sus amigos la aceptaron y le ayudaron a crecer y a ver más allá de sí misma, en especial Joe y Sora. Seis años después, Mimi se sentía diferente y sabía que su forma de pensar sobre Yamato también lo era. Tal vez, si Yamato no fuera "el chico de Sora", las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Mimi sabía que era hermosa y conocía las diferentes rutas para llegar al corazón de un chico… un chico como Yamato engreído y solitario que escondía muchas cosas en sus tristes y furiosos ojos azules.

 _¡No seas tonta Mimi! ¡Deja de pensar boberías!_

De todos sus amigos, Yamato había sido y seguía siendo el más lejano. La personalidad introvertida del rubio parecía una barrera infranqueable y Mimi pensaba que intentar cualquier acercamiento era una mala idea _¡Una tontería! ¡Es el chico de Sora!_

Mimi bostezó. Pensaba cambiar la fotografía cuando se fijó en la espantosa chaqueta roja que Koushiro lucía. Ella le insistió en que debía ir elegante, pero la moda no era el punto fuerte de Koushiro. Era tan listo para casi todo y tan despistado para algo tan simple que Mimi no podía evitar sentir simpatía por los desatinos de su amigo.

A Mimi le parecía curioso, pero en las últimas semanas y como resultado de ir a la misma clase, ella y Koushiro pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y Mimi disfrutaba de su compañía y de descubrir los brillantes ojos oscuros de su amigo, siempre atentos y curiosos a cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Le gustaba que Koushiro la mirara tanto y no podía evitar coquetearle con sutileza cada vez que podía, sólo para verlo sonrojado. Le parecía… ¿adorable? ¿lindo?

 _Ay, Mimi primero Yamato y luego Koushiro, la falta de sueño te está afectando_ , pensó divertida mientras estiraba los brazos decidida a irse a la cama de una vez por todas.

Minutos después, cuando casi había logrado quedarse dormida, el insistente ringtone de su móvil llenó la habitación. Maldijo en voz baja y estiró el brazo para apagar el teléfono. El nombre de Sora en la pantalla la hizo cambiar de idea. Aún adormecida miró la hora: once de la noche cincuenta minutos.

Una punzada de preocupación la despabiló y contestó antes de que el teléfono sonara de nuevo.

— ¿Sora?

—Lo siento… ¿te desperté? —la voz de Sora se escuchaba más aguda de lo normal.

—No te preocupes por eso…—Mimi se interrumpió al escuchar los sollozos de Sora del otro lado de la línea.

Durante una hora Mimi se limitó a escuchar a una afligida Sora. Profundamente conmovida por la angustia de su amiga y sintiéndose impotente por ser incapaz de reconfortarla.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Durante doce minutos, Yamato fue incapaz de ponerse en pie. Desnudo, permaneció en el suelo apoyado contra el diván. Se masajeó las muñecas, y observó las magulladuras carmesí que se formaron en el lugar dónde habían estado las cuerdas.

A un metro de distancia Marius lo miraba satisfecho.

—Ven precioso—dijo él—.Túmbate en la cama.

—Marius, no puedo…

Por enésima vez en la noche Yamato pensó en resistirse de alguna manera, pero recordaba muy bien la fuerza de los brazos de Marius manejando su cuerpo con la misma facilidad que se maneja a un niño. Así se sentía _, un niñito en las garras de un monstruo._

Marius le llevaba muchos kilos de ventaja y mínimo unos veinticinco centímetros de estatura, era un hombre corpulento e imponente.

Literalmente no podía hacer nada. No era la primera vez que ocurría y él sabía mejor que nadie como terminaban las cosas cuando intentaba resistirse.

—Ahora.

La voz serena y firme de Marius estremeció a Yamato. Quiso llorar pero en cambio cerró los ojos con fuerza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse a pesar del dolor, obedeció en silencio, sin abrir los ojos temiendo que un golpe llegara en cualquier momento.

Marius se levantó de la cama quedando de pie frente a Yamato.

—Mírame— ordenó.

La superioridad física se hizo de repente tan obvia que Yamato consciente de su indefensión cedió al pánico y fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

El atractivo rostro de Marius se torció en una fatal sonrisa. Le había costado dos años lograr en Yamato ese nivel de sumisión y ahora le satisfacía enormemente comprobar en la resignación y fragilidad de su joven acompañante, los frutos de su esfuerzo. Contempló con atención las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo en los ojos azules del muchacho, y bajo su mirada con lentitud observando los labios enrojecidos y temblorosos. Se le antojo tan exquisitamente hermoso que tuvo la certeza de que jamás se cansaría de hacer eso. Lo sentó a horcajadas sobre su erección y lo montó con ferocidad. La desnudez del cuerpo delgado y atlético de Yamato lo enloquecía. Le sujetó las caderas con fuerza mientras mordía su cuello. Se detuvo un instante cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca; entonces, lo tomó con rudeza del brazo para acomodarlo bocabajo sobre que la cama, hundió el rostro del adolescente en las sábanas y una vez más lo penetró con unas acometidas brutales hasta eyacular.

* * *

.

Marius le permitió vestirse poco antes de las cinco de la mañana. Yamato cogió su morral deportivo y la chaqueta celeste de la escuela —todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme—, y se dirigió, cojeando a la salida.

—Dos meses, precioso. No lo olvides —dijo Marius, mirándolo desde la otra habitación.

El hombre impecablemente vestido con un traje oscuro y fino que realzaba su porte elegante, se llevó un mechón húmedo de su largo y sedoso pelo negro —producto de una ducha rápida minutos atrás— detrás de la oreja. Dio unos cuantos pasos ágiles y firmes hasta el joven rubio, levantó su rostro con delicadeza y observó sus ojos enrojecidos y vacíos, hinchados por las lágrimas. No había miedo. No había odio. No había nada en ellos, solo la fría indiferencia de quien sólo puede sentir cansancio. Le acarició las mejillas con un gesto cariñoso y suave. Luego, pensando en que quizás se había excedido un poco, le dio un beso con ternura en la frente y se despidió con dulzura besando también sus labios con extrema delicadeza.

— Cuídate mucho—le dijo al final.

Yamato asintió en silencio, sin escucharlo realmente.

Yamato Ishida llegó a su casa veinticinco minutos después. Abrió la puerta y con mucho esfuerzo, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su padre, se arrastró al baño. Se limpió y se ducho. Fue a su habitación. Lo único que deseaba era acostarse y dormir, para ojalá no despertar nunca.

A pesar de eso y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad buscó un uniforme limpio y se vistió, cuidándose de cubrir su cuello para que nadie notara una de las muchas marcas que le había hecho Marius.

Encontró a su padre en la cocina.

—Buenos días hijo.

—Hola papá

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí, es sólo que dormí mal. Anoche no te sentí llegar —la contradictoria afirmación, pasó desapercibida para el señor Ishida, pero no el hecho de que su hijo estaba evitando su mirada.

—Trabaje hasta tarde y llegue casi a las doce no quise despertarte —respondió el señor Ishida mientras se anudaba la corbata—. Deberías servirte café, aún está caliente.

La respuesta le sirvió a Yamato para confirmar que su padre no había notado su ausencia la noche anterior. Suspiró con frustración y se apresuró alistar sus cosas.

— No alcanzo, tengo que irme.

— ¿Sin desayunar y… tan temprano? —el señor Ishida miró su reloj y luego a su hijo. Yamato no había levantado la mirada del suelo.

— Es que… debo encontrarme con unos amigos para completar un trabajo.

Hiroaki Ishida levantó una ceja intrigado y miró a su hijo con un gesto de desconfianza. Entonces sonó el teléfono y Yamato se escabulló rápidamente hacía la salida del apartamento mientras su padre contestaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yamato llegó al instituto por inercia. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase lo saludan, y lo acompañan por los pasillos en medio del parloteo matutino donde sobresalen frases como "¿Por qué no has venido estos días?" "No te ves muy bien" "La maestra de física te estuvo preguntando" y otras cosas más a las que Yamato responde con monosílabos sin escuchar nada de lo que le dicen. Sin darse cuenta han llegado a la puerta del salón, entonces cree escuchar la voz de Sora diciendo su nombre. Yamato levanta el rostro y entonces allí frente a él, Taichi y Sora tomados de la mano.

Taichi y Sora mirándolo con asombro.

Taichi mirándolo con aprehensión y Sora soltando la mano de Taichi con brusquedad.

El mundo se detiene durante algunos segundos.

Suena el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases, Yamato da media vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra entra en el aula, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar cojear o pesar del dolor punzante recuerdo de la noche anterior, camina hacía su lugar acomoda los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa y se dispone a dormir.

Sabe que no tendrá problemas, su apatía es bien conocida por compañeros acostumbrados a su ausente presencia cuando no tiene ganas de socializar –situación que pasa cada vez con mayor frecuencia- y aunque sus profesores están preocupadísimos se tranquilizan ante un rendimiento académico decoroso y la ausencia de problemas comunes que la mayoría de adolescentes suelen manifestar. El único problema de Yamato en ese momento es dejar de pensar. El agotamiento hace mella en él y queda adormecido al instante. En sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder la conciencia la sonrisa de Marius se alterna con las manos entrelazadas de Taichi y Sora.

El maestro da inicio a su clase, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que uno de sus estudiantes duerme en su asiento ignorándola deliberadamente.

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Si tienen algún comentario, alguna crítica… bueno, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Supongo que me estanque un poco porqué tratar temas tan delicados, es un poco más complejo de lo que creí. En fin, espero poder entrar de lleno en la trama en el próximo capítulo.

A ti que lees esto del otro lado de la pantalla. Te mando un abrazo enorme y mis mejores deseos para que tengas un excelente inicio de semana.

 _ **.**_


End file.
